Azjol-Nerub
Jeśli szukasz informacji o instancji, zobacz: Azjol-Nerub (instance). Prorok Ixit |Rasy = Beztwarzowi |Stolica = Azjol-Nerub |Główne miasta = Doorward Ahn'kahet Naz'anak |Baza działań = Northrend |Obszar działań = Smocze Cmentarzysko Zimościsk Lodowa Korona |Główny język = Nerubiański Język Śmierci |Pozostałe języki = Shath'Yar |Przynależność = Plaga Imperium Nerubian Starzy Bogowie |Ojczysty świat = Azeroth |Status = istnieje |Pokój = Przymierze Horda Argentowa Krucjata Dalaran |Wojna = Plaga |Data założenia = 16000 BDP |Data reorganizacji = 18 ADP (na skutek Wojny Pająka }} Azjol-Nerub, zwane również Pajęczym Królestwem, to potężne podziemne królestwo Nerubian, znajdujące się na mroźnym kontynencie Northrend. Wejście do niego to Pit of Narjun, w Dragonblight. Zanim Plaga zniszczyła to miasto-państwo, znajdowały się w nim biblioteki pełne literatury, filozofii i tajemnej wiedzy. Azjol-Nerub dzieli się na Wyższe Królestwo i Stare Królestwo. Otchłanie starożytnego królestwa zamieszkują tajemnicze istoty, znane jako Faceless one. Historia 'Powstanie' 16,000 lat temu potężne imperium Azj'Aqir zostało rozbite przez trollowe imperia - Gurubashi i Amani. Część aqir umknęła na daleką północ, gdzie założyły kolonię Azjol-Nerub. Pozostawiły świat w spokoju i skupiły się na tworzeniu swojego podziemnego państwa. Przez wieki królestwo to stało się centrum cywilizacji nerubian. 'Wojna Pająka' thumb Do niedawna królestwo było wciąż bardzo silne i żywotne. Ich starożytna kultura skupiała się na gromadzeniu wiedzy. Tak było przed przybyciem Króla Lisza, który natychmiast dostrzegł drzemiące w nich zagrożenie. Żadna z innych ras żyjących w Northrend nie była tak liczna, tak zorganizowana ani tak zdyscyplinowana. Co prawda nerubianie nie zapuszczali się na powierzchnię, ale Król Lisz nie mógł zaryzykować, że nie zrobią tego w przyszłości. Król Lisz wydał im wojnę, zwaną później Wojną Pająka, żeby zmiażdżyć ich cywilizację. Wojna była długa, bardzo ciężka, a nerubianie niemal wygrali - preferują sztukę i filozofię, ale potrafią być śmiertelnie niebezpieczni, kiedy im się zagrozi. Niestety Plaga miała niekończące się ilości posiłków, a każdy martwy nerubianin mógł zasilić ich szeregi. W końcu niezliczone rzesze nieumarłych przeważyły szalę zwycięstwa i wyczyściły korytarze Azjol-Nerub z wszelkich obrońców. Większość nerubian została pozbawiona życia, jednak część z nich Król Lisz przemienił w swoich nieumarłych sprzymierzeńców. Nielicznym żywym nerubianom udało się uciec. Król Lisz zwyciężył, a starożytna cywilizacja upadła i leży w ruinie. Mimo tego, to wciąż fascynujące miejsce, a wiele z jego fresków i kolumn stoi do dziś. Plaga nie dba o sztukę, bogactwa czy naukę, dlatego wiele ksiąg wciąż leży na półkach, a ściany zdobią bogate gobeliny. Można wędrować tunelami przez całe miesiące i wciąż nie zwiedzić całego potężnego królestwa. 'Zamarznięty tron' Arthas Menethil zszedł w podziemne korytarze Azjol-Nerub, prowadzony przez jednego z wskrzeszonych przez Króla Lisza nerubian Anub'araka, aby szybko dotrzeć do Zamarzniętego Tronu. Natknęli się tam na ocalałych nerubian, którzy atakowali ich, nazywając nieumarłego Anub'araka królem-zdrajcą. Samo królestwo wciąż było nieodkrytą tajemnicą, pełną bogactw i zgromadzonej wiedzy. 'Gniew Króla Lisza' Pomimo zwycięstwa Króla Lisza, wielu nerubian umknęło. Zgromadzili się wokół Kilixa i z pomocą poszukiwaczy przygód atakowali siły Plagi. Wyższe Królestwo patrolują siły nieumarłych nerubian, natomiast znajdujące się głębiej Stare Królestwo zamieszkują potworne i tajemnicze istoty znane jako Faceless one. Niewiele o nich wiadomo, choć krążą pogłoski, że dowodzi nimi tajemnicza złowieszcza potęga. 'Kataklizm' Okazało się, że nerubianie mieli olbrzymią ilość jaj ukrytych w bezpiecznym miejscu. Azjol-Nerub zostało oczyszczone z Plagi i potwornych faceless, a nerubianie mogą powoli zacząć odbudowywać swoje królestwo pod przewodnictwem Seer Ixit. Geografia thumb Azjol-Nerub znajduje się w całości pod ziemią. To fascynujące miejsce rozciąga się na całe mile pod powierzchnią Northrend, możliwe że nawet pod niemal całym kontynentem. Skały, które tu występują to głównie granit. Nerubianie wygładzili powierzchnię kamienia, zaplanowali każdy korytarz, a naturalne tunele poszerzyli i poprawili. Obecnie niewiele życia znajduje się w obrębie Azjol-Nerub. Mchy i grzyby porastają jego ściany, Nerubianie hodowali fluorescencyjne odmiany grzybów, aby zapewnić oświetlenie, ale teraz nikt o nie nie dba. Wysokie kolumny zasiedlają nietoperze, a po ziemi pełzają rozmaite drobne insekty. W podziemnych jeziorach żyją blade, ślepe ryby, a w głębszych jaskiniach żyją przeróżne potwory. Azjol-Nerub dzieli się na dwie części - Wyższe Królestwo i Stare Królestwo. Dawniej było to jedno potężne królestwo, obecnie jest jedynie cieniem swojej dawnej potęgi. 'Subergiony' 'Instancje' Ważne postacie Anub'arak był królem nerubian, który po ataku Plagi został przekształcony przez króla lisza we Władcę Krypty. Był inteligentny, zimny i wyrachowany. Jak wszyscy nerubianie, był również raczej tajemniczą postacią. Kilix the Unraveler jeden z pozostałych przy życiu nerubian. Zgromadził wokół siebie innych ocalałych i stawiał opór szeregom Plagi. Szukał również pomocy poszukiwaczy przygód. Seer Ixit jeden z pozostałych przy życiu nerubian. Został przywódcą swojego ludu po pokonaniu Plagi. Naz'anak- The Forgotten Depths.jpg|Naz'anak Ahn'kahet_gate.jpg|Brama do Ahn'kahet WWI_Azjol-Nerub.jpg The_Gilded_Gate.jpg de:Azjol-Nerub en:Azjol-Nerub es:Azjol-Nerub fr:Azjol-Nérub Kategoria:Azjol-Nerub Kategoria:Nerubianie